Many online service providers, such as search engines, news and content providers, and application service providers, utilize a business model in which services are given away to Internet users for free. The services are paid for by advertising revenue provided by advertisers who pay the service provider to display advertisements to its users. The service providers, then, prefer to display as many advertisements to their users as possible without interfering with the user's access to the service provided.